Zims mental breakdown
by cAPS lOCK ON
Summary: Why did I write this story? Basically the plot is that Zim gets depressed and... commits suicide? Maybe I add another chapter because someone saves him (Not Dib or Gaz). The best thing is, that even tought the story is not serious, I still put thought AND effort into writing this at 2:00 am in the morning, while trying to hide it from my parents. Btw. NO SHIPS IN HERE


**Zims** **mental** **breakdown**

In the last few weeks Zim didn't feel very good. It was even an understatement to say that he was not well, he felt the most terrible in years.

He couldn't really explain why he was feeling this way; He just felt sad and tired without any reason whatsoever. But he remembered that the unspecified sadness started. It was in an random moment, while he was planning his next great plan. He was almost finished with the plans when his hand stopped and felt this terrible anxiety and sadness washing over him. Then he realized that the plan was awful and he deleted everything from it.

And here he was again, on the couch in the main living room, just sitting there doing nothing staring at the television. It became for him a routine to just sit there and do nothing. But this time a harsh realization hit him.

"No, Zim has to call the Tallest!" Zim sprang up and... ' _Wait_ , you seriously think they like you?' "Who was that?" wondered Zim and looked around. The voice sounded familiar...

"BUT Zim doesn't have time for this!" he growled up and stepped into the lift (or toilet) and let himself getting flushed down to the main hall. He quickly grabbed the blueprints and commanded the Computer: "Call the Massive!"

The Tallest appeard on the main screen.

"Oh... Zim. How is our 'favorite' INVADER doing?" asked Red with a mocking voice. Behind him Purple snickered up. "Zim is doing fine, my Tallest" Zim replied trying to fake his happiness.

"Yeah, whatever... what is your amazing plan today?" said Red disinterested. "Zim has been planning... this plan here..." "Yeah, WHATEVER... just get to the plan-part, Zim"

Zim opened the blueprint of his plan and... 'Wait, you seriously going to SHOW this pathetic plan to your Tallest?' Zim stopped and turned the plan around.

He stared at it disgusted and started to shiver. "This... this plan is awful!" "Wait, what did you just say?" "I'm a pathetic excuse for an invader!" said Zim almost crying. "Zim, are you OK?" Zim tore the blueprint into shreds while running over to his computer and deleting every data on it. Then he slumped together and started crying bitterly.

The Tallest first thought this was all a joke. Did they really just watch Zim having some weird mental breakdown?

"Eh... we call you later back Zim. Or you can call us back... after you... eh... have a better plan, OK? Bye" The communication shut off.

Zim curled up and started shrieking: "I AM SO USELESS! I DESTROY EVERYTHING! I HURT EVERYONE! WHY AM I SUCH A DISASTER?!" Suddenly he heard something: 'Because you're not worth it, you DEFECT'

"Who are you?" Zim panicked and looked around. 'I am YOU, you DEFECT. Everyone hates you, so why don't you go and do actually something useful?' "What do you have in mind?" 'Go end yourself. No one wants you. No one needs you. YOU WILL BE NEVER MORE THAN A STUPID DEFECT PRETENDING TO BE AN INVADER. And I know you know that deep inside of you, because I am you'

Zim suddenly felt nothing; There was an big emptiness inside of him. "Everyone would be better off without me" he croaked up, stood up and went to the first aid cabinet. Looking inside, he searched after what he wanted; The sleeping pills. After finding them, he took the last three bottles and went to his resting chamber.

The door slid silently open and Zim entered shaking from sadness. He sat onto the bed, took the cap off and swallowed all of the pills. Then he took the second one and repeated his steps. After he was finished, he took the third one and swallowed the pills even faster then before.

He threw the empty bottles onto the floor and nestled himself into the bed. "Oh, it will be over soon" groaned Zim up, feeling the pills already taking his hold above him. While slipping away, he heard that weird voice again: 'Congratulations, you were finally useful'

Zim smiled at that up and said tiredly: "Yes, Zim finally did something useful"


End file.
